Homecoming
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Kurt comes home from the office to spend some time with his four favorite boys, who may or may not look better in fake ears and fake tails than they ever did in their wrestling gear.


Most people enjoy coming home from work, this is true, but Kurt has more reason to enjoy it than most. The moment he slides the key out of the lock and pushes the door open, this boys are right there to greet him, their tails wagging and pawing eagerly at him for pets and attention—they do feel so deprived on the days he needs to head into the offices to work with the writers.

They aren't really dogs, of course, and no one would mistake Bobby, Eric, or Austin for puppies if they saw them, but they're his puppies just the same and he likes enhancing it with ears, tails, and paw mitts to make it seem a little more real. And keeping them all naked except for boxer briefs is just for pure enjoyment. All three of his boys are in good shape, and he likes looking at them as much as possible in and out of the ring. Female audience members typically agree.

He waits until he has the door shut to kneel down and let his boys overrun him, nuzzling and licking his face in greeting. Austin might be the smallest but he's also the most vivacious and ends up in Kurt's lap first, yipping a greeting and panting happily when Kurt pets his hair. He's lucky to have all three of his boys considering the hell and back he went through to get them.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you three did." And he did miss them. He's not saying it for nothing.

Austin has to be coaxed off of his lap to make room for Eric. Of the three of them, Bobby has been with him the longest and is therefore the most patient when it comes to pets, but Austin still playfully pounces him and growls, nuzzling at his face and licking his cheek to occupy him.

Kurt chuckles and lets Eric nuzzle up under his chin, smoothing his hand down hair that has no right to be quite as curly as it is, but he still loves it. "Were they good while I was gone, boy?"

Eric yips up at him, and he takes it for yes since a no is usually whining and looking away.

Once Eric has had his pets, Kurt snaps his fingers and pats his lap so Bobby wanders over and spills into his arms. Bobby is the puppy he's had the longest and he absolutely adores him almost more than he can breathe sometimes; it's the kind of affection that comes with love, he knows. He still remembers that first night without Karen, needing something and not knowing what, being backstage with everyone and feeling alone. And he remembers sitting in the locker room after, not sure what to do or say, only to have Bobby come to him and offer himself up.

They're one short right now and he knows they don't have much time until they aren't one short anymore—it's not all the time they spend with his fourth, his kitty, anymore, but they're making steps to fix that. Moving things in, shuffling schedules around to make time, and soon they'll all be together again. Which is for the best because Eric and Austin haven't had much time around their fellow kitten, and they really need to get used to him since he isn't going anywhere.

But for now, Kurt presses his face against Bobby's neck and hugs him tightly, every embrace a combination of _I love you_ and _thank you for being with me._ He feels like he needs to say thank you every single time Bobby comes to him or looks at him or hugs him, and he hopes that feeling never passes because it makes their love feel like a blessing. Which is what it is, damn it. When he had absolutely nothing left in the world, he had Bobby Roode this knowledge ended up being more than enough to keep him going even when he felt like the world was crumbling around him.

When he does let Bobby go, though, he's aware of how late in the afternoon it is and that his boys must be hungry and likely need their water refilled. Instead of using a normal water dish, Kurt bought four of the ones that have storage tanks that refill themselves as the water in the bowl disappears, but he knows his boys get thirsty. So he steps around and over them, careful not to step on any paws, and heads into the kitchen. His boys follow eagerly on his heels, panting and yipping, happy that Daddy has come home. Chuckling, he refills the storage tanks for their water and lets them drink while he gets to work making them something to eat. Nothing messy, of course, since they don't have hands or utensils, but it isn't hard to make chicken and potatoes.

He melts some cheese with the potatoes and adds some bacon bits since he's in a good mood and his boys are behaving themselves, not trying to nose at him in the hopes he'll drop them something. Maybe they're just anxious to be on their best behavior so they can prove they'll be good when the kitten shows up to join them—and, of course, the last of his personal belongings.

"You boys are being awfully good today," he says, patting the top of Bobby's head when it brushes up against his head in answer. "All right, get your dishes so you three can eat."

The boys eagerly retrieve their food dishes with their teeth, holding them up where he can easily reach them. His knee's not as bad as it has been, lately, but he doesn't want to push it and end up limping for the rest of his life. Much as he loves wrestling, it's likely he won't be doing it anymore. At least running TNA is a decent gig, and he still gets to be with his boys.

"All right, here you go." He kneels down to set their bowls in front of them, standing back and watching them wait for his signal before they can eat. After all, he trains his puppies well. "Eat."

Watching them dig in eagerly is almost enough of an amusement to ignore the sound of the door opening and closing. His boys look up in turn, then up to him curiously, but he simply waves for them to keep eating and serves himself some of the food, eyes fixed on the kitchen doorway.

He smirks when a soft mewl sounds out, his boys looking up at the sound and yipping curiously in answer. After a few minutes, his little kitten comes slinking into the kitchen, shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes—and Kurt really does love how much it's grown over the years. He sets his empty plate on the counter and kneels down, making little clicking noises with his tongue until his kitten pads over to him and mewls, rubbing his head against Kurt's offered hand. Having finished their food, his boys come over to investigate, sniffing curiously even as his kitten shrinks against him, not at all used to Eric and Austin and in general cautious of dogs.

Bobby takes the plunge and licks AJ's face, yipping a greeting at him, and AJ purrs and rubs his head against Bobby's cheek in answer. That decides Eric and Austin; they're really up for anything that Bobby is, and they trust both him and Kurt. But Kurt doesn't let them have AJ just yet. He pulls his kitten up into his lap, kissing AJ's head between his two pointed ears.

"Good to have you home, kitty cat," he murmurs, and he genuinely means it, too.

AJ mewls again and nuzzles his cheek, pawing at his face, the meaning clear: _Good to be home._

And it is good to be home with his four boys. It's always good to be home with his four boys.

* * *

**_A/N: Because it wouldn't be a party without AJ Styles. Just a cute little fluffy thing here about Kurt coming home to his boys—because TNA sure is making them look like his boys lately, and I just love kitten boys and puppy boys and Bobby Roode so this happened._**


End file.
